This research continues investigations on mammalian somatic cell genetics. We seek to develop new aproaches to genetic analysis of man by means of cultured somatic cells. We primarily employ cell fusion and chromosome segregation as parasexual mechanisms. Investigations continue on somatic recombination and transformation as additional parasexual mechanisms. Gene mapping in man is an important part of our research. We are also working out methods which permit the analysis of control mechanisms which regulate gene expression and cytodifferentiation in mammalian cells.